Special Interview
by Kyuutchi
Summary: Ingin bergabung dengan O.M.N.I.Enforcer? Jalani dulu interview yang satu ini... Khukhukhukhukhukhu. Starring Orga, Crot, Shani n Azrael. Bad Language gomenasai... My very first fic!


Special Interview

Anime: Gundam Seed

Main Character: Crot Buer, Shani Andras, Orga Sabnak

Warning: nyaris nggak ada a

Yay! ini cerita pertama buatan guw! enjoy!

* * *

Disebuah penjara di daerah terpencil... Disanalah para kriminal diasingkan dari masyarakat dan menjalankan hukumannya masing masing disitu. Konon tu penjara menampung penjahat penjahat atau kriminal kelas kakap yang hukumannya berat dan panjang sehingga sampai diasingkan dari masyarakat.

Suatu hari terdengarlah sebuah pemberitahuan yang disiarkan melalui speaker yang ada di setiap sudut sel tahanan.

"pemberitahuan pemberitahuan bagi para tahanan yang namanya disebutkan harap menghadap pemimpin segera! Orga Sabnak dari sel A, Crot Buer dari sel A, dan Shani Andras dari sel D"

Setelah pemberitahuan itu para penjaga sel segera melepaskan mereka dan membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat.

"cihuuy! asik!! di bebasin kali ya gua..." kata Crot kegirangan.

"bego! mana mungkin atuh! baru 2 hari lalu kita masuk penjara! masa udah keluar sekarang?" jelas Orga.

"Lagi pula kita kan divonis 8 tahun penjara, bukan 2 hari" sambung Shani.

"terus, kita ngapain nih?" tanya Crot.

"ya meneketehe" jawab Orga.

Mereka pun dibawa ketempat tua atasan, tepatnya pemimpin penjara tersebut, orang yang mempunyai wewenang paling tinggi dalam mengatur peraturan dan aktifitas yang kudu dilakukan di penjara itu.

"selamat datang tuan tuan kriminal" Sambut si pak kepala."Perkenalkan ini tuan Multa Azrael dari Blue Cosmos" lanjutnya sambil melirik kearah seorang pria berjas rapi dan berambut pirang.

"aduuuuh, apalagi nih... bukannya langsung ngebebasin, pake basa basi segala lagi!" bisik Crot kepada kedua orang temannya.

"Huuuush! diem aja deh lo!" kata Orga.

"HOI! KALIAN BERTIGA! BERI HORMAT!!" teriak salah seorang pasukan yang menjaga mereka dari tadi.

"SE.. SELAMAT SIANG!!" jawab mereka serentak.

udah kayak sekolahan aja ni jadinya

"uhuhuhu... perkenallan... saya Multa Azrael, dari Blue Cosmos... lebih tepatnya... pemimpin Blue Cosmos... huhuhu..." kata orang itu.

"Pak Azrael, mari saya perkenalkan. Mulai dari yang paling tinggi itu namanya Orga Sabnak, yang berambut hijau yang matanya ketutup satu itu namanya Shani Andras, dan yang paling bontot itu bernama Crot Buer" jelas si pak kepala.

"WHAT?? NANI?? BONTOT LU BILANG??" Crot emang gampang naik darah.

"Crot... tenang... udah..." Orga emang yang paling berjiwa pemimpin diantara teman temannya yang lain.

"..." Shani emang ga pernah ikut campur urusan orang + ga banyak bicara juga! haha

"tuan tuan, anda dipanggil kesini karena saya punya kabar baik untuk kalian bertiga" jelas Azrael.

"kabar baik?" tanya Orga penasaran.

"Yap! kaliann bertiga adalah orang beruntung dari sekian banyaknya kriminal yang ada disini"

"kabar baik apa itu?" tanya Crot udah ga sabaran mendengarnya.

"Huhuhu... berbahagialah! kalian bertiga mendapatkan pembebasan hukuman!!"

"WAHOOOOOO ASEKKKK!! beneran kan?? kita dibebasin!!" Crot kegirangan.

"hah?" Orga ga percaya.

"..." Shani cuma diem tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi ternyata...

"tapi... dengan 1 syarat mudah..."

"sudah kuduga" kata Orga.

"kami Blue Cosmos memerlukan kerja sama kalian untuk menjadi objek penelitian kami"

"penelitian?"

"cukup mudah kan?"

"Ah! sudahlah! kami setuju kok! asalkan gua bisa bebas dari sini, sumpah ga betah banget deh... mana ga ada wonder swan xx kesayangan gua lagi!!" jawab Crot ga pake mikir dulu.

Orga dan Shani malah diem aja. Tetapi pada akhirnya penawaran itu diterima juga oleh mereka. Ga susah ini, lagi pula perang cuman bentar lagi... mereka sih mikirnya gitu. Akhirnya sesuai perjanjian, mereka dibawa ke markas Blue Cosmos yang ternyata juga bersekongkol dengan O.M.N.I. Enforcer.

"kalian akan kuberitahu. Kami Blue Cosmos tengah menjalankan proyek pembuatan 3 Gundam baru, Calamity, Forbbiden, dan Raider. Kalian kami harap dapat menjadi pilot dari ketiga Gundam tersebut"

"baik, kami akan berusaha sebaik baiknya" tegas Orga.

"tetapi Gundam tersebut tidak dapat dikendarai oleh kita para Natural, sehingga kami juga akan mengadakan proyek pembuatan obat obatan yang akan di ujicobakan kepada kalian"

"baik! kami bersedia!" jawab Orga lagi mewakili teman temannya.

"Ok! sebelumnya hendaklah kami mewawancarai kalian semua! kalian harus menjawab semua pertanyaan ku" terangnya serius. "nama lengkap"

"Orga Sabnak"

"Crot Buer"

"Shani Andras"

"Tinggi, berat badan"

"173 cm, 65 kg"

"165 cm, 52 kg"

"170 cm, 57 kg"

"umur"

"sama kayak Crot"

"sama kayak Shani"

"sama kayak Orga"

"..."

"WOI! YANG BENER!!"

"KAMI SERIUS!!"

"SEKALI LAGI!! UMUR"

"seumuran Crot"

"seumuran Shani"

"seumuran Orga"

"..."

Azrael tidak mampu berkata apa apa lah... Ia pun nyerah... soalnya mau ditanya berulang ulang jawabannya pasti kayak gitu lagi.

"...selanjutnya... apa tindak kriminal kalian yang menyebabkan kalian masuk penjara...?"

"penipuan" jawab Orga.

"penculikan" jawab Crot.

"pembunuhan" jawab Shani.

"YANG BENER AJA!!" teriak Azrael setengah gila "KALIAN NGIBUL YA??"

"suwer pa Azrael, kami ga ada yang boong" tegas Crot.

"GA MUNGKIN!! JELAS JELAS KALIAN TUH TERTANGKEP BERSAMAAN! MASA KASUSNYA BEDA BEDA GITU??"

"sumpah deh beneran pa.." kata Shani.

"tenang.. tenang dulu pak... begini pak ceritanya... Jadi ceritanya kita ini udah 3 hari ga makan, jadi kita kerjasama supaya dapet makanan apapun caranya!" cerita Orga. "Pertama tama kami mengunjungi peternakan ayam, saya menemui pemilik peternakan ayam itu dan bilang ke dia kalo rumahnya kebakaran dan anak isrinya sekarat, jadi dia langsung lari terbirit birit" lanjutnya.

"lalu setelah dia pergi giliran saya yang beraksi! saya membawa ayam ayam tersebut ke dalem kantong dan kabur bareng Orga dan Shani" lanjut Crot menerangkan.

"dan yang terakhir, saya potong ayam ayam itu, lalu saya goreng dan kami makan semua ayam ayam itu" kata Shani mengakhiri cerita mereka.

"jadi, kita semua ga ada yang boong pak!"

"..."

"lho... pak Azrael...?"

"..."

"welcome to O.M.N.I. Enforcer"

-ENDDD-


End file.
